


Dumbo

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not a fic!, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce wants to sleep, but thor's incessant noise isn't helping.(fan comic, reuploaded due to tumblr flagging)





	Dumbo

**Author's Note:**

> find me at  
> http://radicles-art.tumblr.com/

(based on the line from that deleted scene.)


End file.
